


Punishment

by singingtater



Category: SHINee
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtater/pseuds/singingtater
Summary: After accidentally making one of Minho's friend's boyfriends cry at their get-together the night before, Kibum gets the punishment he's been promised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is kind of a sequel/side story to my "What Makes a Good Dom?" fic, although it could probably be read as a one shot as well. I had planned on writing this, and a couple people wanted me to write it, so here it is! This is the punishment that Minho promises will be coming to Key as Jinki as Taemin leave their party. Also, this is my first time writing smut so please go easy on me! As always, comments would be super duper appreciated, even just a tiny one! Anyways, enjoy! :)

“Thank you again for coming. I hope you all had as much fun as we did. Hopefully next time there won’t be any uh, problems, like there was tonight.” Minho smiles and bows politely to his guests once more and the door clicks shut, signaling an end to their first dom/sub get-together. Thankfully, everything went rather well (aside from Kibum accidentally making Jinki’s boyfriend Taemin cry, of course). Kibum continues to wave from behind the taller man even as the door closes, anxiously aware of what’s to come. Ever since Jinki and Taemin left their party, Minho’s words of ‘I assure you that he will be properly punished for his actions’ continued to ring through his head the rest of the night, echoing louder and louder as the end of the party neared. 

Minho’s shoulders visibly relax, and he turns to his boyfriend who is still nervously smiling and waving in his direction. As his gaze falls to the shorter boy, he freezes in place, dropping his hand to his side. Minho lets out a sigh he’s been holding in for half the night. “You really need to be more considerate of others when you speak, you know.”

“I know.” Minho raises an eyebrow at him. “I-I mean, yes, Sir.” Minho nods, then begins walking towards their shared bedroom. Key watches him from his spot next to the door. 

“But you’re lucky because the party seriously drained me, and I just don’t have the energy to punish you right now in all honesty,” Minho stops when he reaches the doorway of the bedroom and turns, “so right now I’m going to go to bed, and I’ll worry about it tomorrow.” He then turns and walks into the bedroom, quickly preparing for bed.

Kibum’s brain finally processes the information and gives a nod, reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch and setting up some pillows, creating a nest and preparing for a long night ahead of him. He truly hates sleeping on the couch; he’d much rather be in his nice king-size bed cuddling with his boyfriend. He sleeps better that way. Key lays back and covers himself with the blanket, trying to get at least slightly comfortable, when Minho appears in the doorway of their bedroom again.

“Are you coming or not?” He asks sleepily.

The older man practically leaps off the couch. “What do you mean? Like… like I’m sleeping with you tonight?” Minho nods.

“You didn’t think I’d actually make you sleep in here, did you? Gosh, Bummie, how cruel do you think I am? That’s only for like, severe punishment. Now get in here, I’m sleepy and want to hold you.” Key grins a thousand-watt smile and scurries off to the bedroom. “But don’t get the wrong idea, sweetheart. This doesn’t mean you’re not getting punished at all.” Minho reminds the older man as they settle into bed for the night.

**********

The two lovers rise around mid-morning, limbs tangled together. Minho is the first out of bed, stretching and yawning as he sits on the edge of the bed. He pats Kibum on the shoulder softly, receiving a groan in response. 

“Come on, sleepyhead. We’ve got work to do.”

“Mmm… don’t wanna…” The sleepy man grumbles and rolls away from younger.

“Well that’s too bad. It has to be done. Come on!” He pushes Key to the edge of the bed, forcing him to his feet, the latter mumbling something about ‘never getting enough sleep in this dang house.’ Minho just laughs at how cute his boyfriend is when he’s grumpy and leads him into the living room so they can begin cleaning up the mess from the previous night.

After a speedy shared breakfast, they gather and wash all the dirty dishes together. Then Key sweeps the floors while Minho picks up and takes out the trash. At some point during their chores, Kibum wakes up enough to recall the events from the night before, and what he’s been promised for today once they finish cleaning up. That’s when the mixture of arousal and nerves begins to bubble in his stomach, making it impossible to focus on the task at hand. Basically, the floors are probably not quite as clean as they would be usually, but that’s the furthest thing from Kibum’s mind right now. As he finishes up his sweeping near the couch, Minho steps in the doorway of the kitchen.

“All done?” Key nods. “Great! So is that all we have to do?”

“Um, I think so.”

“We did the dishes…”

“Yep.”

“I took out the trash… you swept the floor?”

“Yeah…”

“Hm, yeah, then I think that’s everything.”

“Mhm…”

Minho nods and leans casually against the doorframe. “Good. Now strip.” Kibum isn’t sure why, but the demand actually surprises him when given.

“What?”

Minho turns his gaze down towards Kibum, a serious look in his eyes. The shorter boy knows that look all too well. “Don’t make me tell you again, Kibum.”

“Y-yes, Sir.” He stutters, ridding himself of his shirt and pajama pants. He looks up to meets his boyfriend’s gaze when finished.

“Did I say to leave your underwear on?” Kibum shivers at Minho’s tone; he’s always been hopelessly turned on by the younger man’s deep, commanding voice. He glances down at his hot pink boxers. 

“Sorry, Sir, I-”

“Don’t apologize. Just take. Them. Off.” Kibum nods, feeling himself becoming increasingly hard at his boyfriend’s words. He slides the boxers down his legs, now fully bare for Minho. The taller man smirks, no doubt at the erection he was able to give the other using only his voice, then struts over to a blushing Kibum. He places a hand to the back of the older man’s neck, leading him to the couch and leaning him over the arm: knees bent, chest resting on top, erection pressing almost painfully into the side. “Now stay; just like that. Don’t move. I’ll be right back.” He commands before making his way to their bedroom. 

Determined to stay completely still like he was told, Key doesn’t watch for his lover to come back. He waits, almost patiently, bent over the arm of their leather couch, hoping Minho comes back soon. He’s not sure how long he’s been waiting, though it can’t be too long, but his knees begin to tremble from the uncomfortable position. Just then, Minho reenters the room, holding something behind his back. Kibum can’t see what it is, but he knows for sure he’ll hate it.

“Uncomfortable?” His voice is light and teasing. Kibum nods. “Good. It’s not supposed to be comfortable,” He pats the older man on the head, then grabs a handful of ebony locks and yanks his head back to look him in the eyes, “It’s a punishment, remember?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

He grips Kibum by the hips and pulls him back into a new position (a better position for spanking him, Kibum knows): forearms resting on the arm of the couch, legs straight, ass in the air. “So I was thinking about the best way to punish you, and I have to say it was tough, but I think I came up with the perfect thing. Now, before we truly start,” he soothingly rubs one of Kibum’s pale cheeks, “You remember your safe word, right?” The older man rolls his eyes at the fact that Minho still checks this every time.

“Yes, yes, I know. You don’t have to ask every single time, my god.”

“Well I just want to make sure that you’re aware that if it’s too much, all you have to do is tell me and we’ll stop immediately. Okay, baby?”

“Yeah yeah, you’ll stop, I got it.”

“Excuse me?” Minho’s gentle demeanor has completely disappeared as he speaks into Key’s ear. “Was that attitude that I just heard?” Key shivers at the ice in his voice. He loves how quickly his warm, fuzzy boyfriend turns into a seemingly sadistic man who wants to use him only for pleasure. He can't explain why, but it turns him on more than anything else.

“N-no, Sir.”

“Hm, I must be hearing things then,” He leans back up to his previous position, “So, I’m thinking you deserve… ten? What about you?”

“Whatever you say, Sir.”

“Actually, you did make Taemin cry. Bless the poor kid’s heart. So, I’m gonna say fifteen, hm?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Count.”

The first strike is always the worst for the older man. The anticipation and fear leading up to it makes the whole thing worse than each hit that follows. He gasps as Minho’s large hand makes contact with his skin for the first time. The sting ripples out from the place of contact, leaving a burn across his whole cheek. He’s much more used to this than he should be though, and his response is fast.

“One.”

Eventually Kibum can no longer feel his behind. His eyes begin to sting, tears spilling from them shortly after. Minho stops to admire the way the pale skin gains color after each hit. 

“Fifteen.” Key finally makes it to the end, thanking every power out there that it’s over. Minho steps back and hums in acknowledgement of his work, then strokes the bright red skin once in a gentle manner. Kibum winces.

“You took that well,” Minho compliments. He lifts Kibum by his stomach and guides him onto the couch, “Unfortunately, I don’t think that doing only that will teach you your lesson.” He leans over to the end table and retrieves something. Kibum turns and watches him, unable to control his curiosity. “Turn around and assume the position.”

The older man immediately follows the order, facing away on his hands and knees. He hears the shuffling the clothing, then feels a dip in the couch behind him, before a familiar red silicone ball is pressing against his lips. He whines in protest, all too aware of what this object is: his least favorite toy, the ball gag. 

Anyone who knows Kim Kibum knows that he loves to talks, and being unable to talk or express how he feels verbally is practically the end of the world for him. That might seem a bit dramatic, but Kim Kibum is also a bit dramatic, so people are used to it. 

He gradually opens his mouth, trying to express his hatred towards the object, but Minho is fully aware of it, which is why he chose to use it in the first place. The taller man pulls the strap of the gag securely around Kibum’s head and snaps it shut. 

“I figured this was the only was the punish you, really,” he leans forward to whisper in Key’s ear, “You won’t be able to tell me just how amazing it feels when I’m balls deep inside your tight little ass.” The shorter boy whines as he feels the other’s erection rubbing up against him. Minho reaches over to the end table again, coming back with a bottle of lubricant this time.

“Now, should I prep you?” A muffled answer is all he receives. The man chuckles darkly. “I’m sorry, I can’t really understand you. You’ll have to nod or shake your head I guess.” Kibum huffs in frustration and shakes his head. “No? No prep? You sure?” Kibum nods. He may be a bit of a masochist, but he loves to feel the stretch of Minho entering him without prep first. “Okay, if you say so. Well, I suppose you didn’t actually say it.” He teases again. 

Minho squeezes a liberal amount of lube into his hand, then pops the cap shut and tosses the bottle to the floor to be picked up later. He covers his hardened member with the lubricant, pumping it a few times before pressing it against the shorter boy’s entrance. Kibum can feel his hole twitch with anticipation as Minho puts pressure against his entrance. There’s nothing he wants more in this moment than to be filled by his boyfriend. He wants nothing more than to feel that glorious stretch as Minho carefully enters him inch by inch. He also wants nothing more than to tell Minho all of this right now. Unfortunately for him, he’s not supposed to get anything he wants today, so not only can he not tell his boyfriend how he feels, but Minho decides not to give him that glorious stretching feeling and instead slams all the way into Kibum. He cries out, teeth clamping down around the silicone ball in his mouth as his boyfriend hardly gives him any time to adjust before pounding into him from behind at a brutal pace. His grip on Kibum’s left hip tightens (Kibum just knows there will be a bruise there later) and his right hand presses into the back of the shorter man’s neck, effectively forcing his face farther into the couch cushion. In this position, Kibum’s legs are spread farther apart and he can feel the way Minho hits his prostate with each thrust. His back bows in pleasure, a wanton moan escaping his lips being muffled by the gag in his mouth and the cushion in his face.

“That feel good? You like my cock, slut?”

Key replies with poorest excuse for a ‘yes, Sir’ in existence, but Minho accepts it and picks up his pace slightly. The smaller man curses himself as he begins to feel the building up of an orgasm in his stomach. He hates coming untouched (because let’s face it, his lover’s cocky as it is when it comes to the bedroom. He doesn’t need anything to make it worse), but the constant abuse to his prostate is becoming too much for him to handle. He knows it won’t take much at this point to push him over the edge. “Can I come, please?” He attempts around the red silicone.

“What was that?” The taller man growls, gripping him by the strap of the ball gag and pulling him up so that they’re back-to-chest. He continues thrusting up into the smaller man, on hand holding a hip to keep them steady. Kibum moans again and rocks down onto Minho’s length, completely lost in pleasure for a moment as Minho continues the assault on his prostate. He almost lets himself lose it, forgetting his need for permission to come, when Minho taps on his ball gag with a single finger, bringing him out of his trance. “Sorry, I couldn’t understand you. There was something in the way. Try again?”

Kibum needs to come, so he tries again. “Please can I come, Sir?” He mumbles around the gag.

“Hm? Oh, you wanna come? Is that it? The slut wants to come around my cock?” Kibum whimpers in response, partly from trying to hold back his impending orgasm and partly because he has a serious weakness for Minho’s dirty talk. “I don’t know if I should let you…” Minho slows his thrusting and lowers his voice an octave, speaking directly into Kibum’s ear, “Will you think next time before you speak? And remember what the consequences will be if you don’t? Hm?” He ends with a particularly hard thrust. The smaller man whines and nods frantically, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Minho suddenly begins slamming into Kibum at an unbelievable pace, ripping an unexpected squeak from the older man. “Okay. Come.” He orders sternly, accenting it with a light spank to Kibum’s sensitive ass cheek. 

Kibum’s eyes practically rolls to the back of his head as his orgasm hits him like a train, spilling onto their black leather couch cushion. Waves of pleasure wash through him as Minho continues to plunge in and out of him, chasing his own release. He lets himself go in the younger man’s arms, who holds him up as he comes inside of him with a soft grunt, filling the older man with his release. He carefully pulls out, promptly snapping off the ball gag around Kibum’s head then running to grab some towels. Kibum opens and closes his mouth, working his now sore jaw. He looks up to find Minho already back in front of him, dropping the towels. He lifts the smaller man’s face to looks up at him, massaging his jaw gently. 

“You okay baby? Does your jaw hurt too much?”

Key giggles. “I’m fine. It hurts a little, but I’m okay. No big deal.”

“You sure?” Kibum nods. “Oh, phew. I was worried. Now, let’s get you into a warm bath, yeah?”

**********

Kibum leans back his boyfriend’s toned chest, warm water helping soothe his sore muscles. Minho wraps his arms around Kibum’s stomach. 

“You’re such a teddy bear for a dominant.” Key teases.

“Shut up.” He playfully nibbles at Keys neck, giggles erupting from their lips.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with being a sweet teddy bear. I like it.” Minho hums on agreement. 

“Hey, maybe you should call Jinki and Taemin today. I think it’d be nice if you apologized now that everything has settled, you know? Plus, then it won’t seem so much like I forced you to apologize.” He suggests, kissing the older man’s bare shoulder.

“Yeah, I know. I’ll call them after our bath.”

“Okay, Bummie.” They sit in content silence, with Minho occasionally pressing kisses to Kibum’s shoulders. He has a thing about doing that. Kibum will never understand his obsession.

“Minho?”

“Hm?”

“I seriously wasn’t trying to hurt anyone’s feelings, you know… I just… I like to brag sometimes because… because I think you’re the best dom ever; no one could be better than you.” Kibum admits shyly.

Minho can’t help but grin at his boyfriend’s confession. “And you’re the best sub ever, baby.” He presses a soft kiss to the top of Kibum’s head.

“I just… love you so much, Minho.”

“I love you too, Bummie.” They go back to their welcomed silence.

Until.

“So… you came untouched again, huh?” Key rolls his eyes so hard his world spins.

“Shut up, Minho.”


End file.
